


Guide Me

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with too much plot, Reader-Insert, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: That mysterious man from the Hunter's HQ wasn't supposed to turn out to be a lasting infatuation of yours.And he never was supposed to find out about it, either.





	Guide Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/gifts), [Taciturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/gifts).



> Ignis hell is eternal.

You remembered the first time you saw the man at a Hunters HQ, in front of the board with all of the listings of daemons that were causing the most trouble for those that had survived the settling of neverending darkness upon Eos. You knew enough through rumors that the Starscourge was a part of some important prophesy, but as a seasoned hunter, you only cared about the amount of gil the catastrophe afforded you in the long run. He wasn’t dressed like the hunters that you were used to coming in contact with, but why else would someone be in a relatively isolated outpost specifically designated for hunters to catch up on the next best opportunity?

You found yourself watching him in interest, wondering why he wasn’t closer to the board to get details on hunts that would prove useful in future endeavors… until you came to the realization that he wasn’t as interested in the board in front of him than the ebbs and flows of the conversation around him. You lost track of how long you stayed seated at the table across the room, taking in his subtle yet fluid mannerisms as if he were a puzzle you were attempting to construct piece by piece. Eventually, he turned and walked away from the conglomerate of hunters with a surety that had you following him against your better judgment. You didn’t ever fashion yourself to be a stalker, but you were in inbetween jobs and trying not to let yourself get too complacent while allowing yourself a needed break.

The break wasn’t supposed to consist of tailing the mysterious man as discreetly as possible to an area in Duscae that housed a considerably troublesome Red Giant that had wandered way too close to Lestallum’s city limits on occasion, making the inhabitants of the only major city Eos had left since the Starscourge fell quite uneasy with the way it tested the abnormally bright lights that bordered the hastily constructed wall of the refuge town. You knew of that particular mark, but even for as foolhardy as you could be sometimes, you had stalled on it while you figured out an enticing bargain with a few other hunters to go in with you. There was no sense in dying over a bounty.

You were beginning to worry that this man didn’t have the same sense of self-preservation that you thought all sensible hunters should have, as you watched him leave the relative safety of the fluorescent lights to a wide clearing that was illuminated only by the stars in the sky that shone brighter in a world in which the sun had been taken for granted in the almost-forgotten days it was allowed to thrive.

Watching your own back to make sure that no daemons would sneak up on you, you stayed half hidden in a few bushes with your hand on your weapon, eyes trained and brows furrowed in consternation as you saw his figure nearly blend in with the darkness around him as he stood rather calmly in the middle of enemy territory. The minute the tell-tale signs of purplish-black smoke appeared and rolled over the ground, announcing the arrival of the giant daemon, your heart started beating faster in your chest as the man didn’t even draw a weapon. _Does he even have one?_ You simply assumed he had something small and easily retrievable from inside that suit jacket he wore, but you didn’t remember seeing any harnesses or whatnot on his person. _Don’t tell me he’s the dramatic type, wanting to end his life at the hands of the most powerful daemon in the area._ You tightened your grip on your blade, already planning on jumping in and saving him against his will as the monstrous being towered over him with a flaming sword. _Times may be tough, but nobody is dying on my watch._

But as it turned out, you didn’t need to worry.

Just as you were uncurling from your crouch to head off what you were sure would be a very bloody massacre, the man moved, skipping a few steps back as the Red Giant rose to its full height. Then there was a peculiar flash of white light, and you couldn’t stop your mouth from dropping open at the sudden appearance of intricate daggers in his gloved hands. _I thought all the glaives had died along with the fall of Insomnia years ago._ You had never seen one in person, but now you were even more invested in this graceful stranger that had just thrown one of the daggers with pinpoint accuracy to lodge itself in the face of the daemon, causing the giant to reel backwards.

He knew what he was doing, and was confident in his movements. It was almost like he was maintaining a careful dance in which he was the choreographer, leading the daemon each step of the way. Strikes were deliberate and were designed to hinder the movement of the beast little by little, orchestrated by calling his weapons back to him before flinging them where they were needed. It was a technique that was brilliant yet not something you would have ever considered doing, but with your poor success at throwing darts you knew when something was out of your league. Completely forgetting that you were not just watching an action movie scene unfold in front of you, you refused to blink lest you would miss something in the beautiful take down of a daemon no one in their right mind would approach alone. You were sure you gave an audible gasp when you actually saw him backflip over a hearty swing from the Red Giant’s sword, and in another flash of light, calling in what looked like a lance and slicing the back of the daemon’s leg with it to cause it to finally fall. The final blow to the chest was issued before you finally were able to see signs of exhaustion in the way he held himself, shoulders slightly bowed and chest heaving as his hands clutched the spear that was embedded into the fading form of the daemon until it finally dissipated. The night became quiet again, save for a bit of a breeze that ruffled through his dark blonde hair as the weapons dissipated from view and he straightened up.

"Were you planning on following me home, as well?”

 _Oh._ You held your breath as your eyes darted around, even though you knew you were the only one besides him in that particular area. _I guess I wasn’t as stealthy as I thought._ Stepping out from your hiding spot, you folded your arms across your chest and tried not to look as unnerved as you felt that he had called you out so easily. “I was just making sure that you weren’t on a suicide mission. Not many hunters attempt to take down a beast that size without backup.”

He gave a short chuckle, his attention still on the spot where the daemon had returned from the hell it spawned from. “Well, I would also assume that there aren’t many hunters who have grown as accustomed to the night as I.”

You tilted your head and took a step forward, and he finally turned to face you at your movement. It was then that you were awestruck by his exquisite features, as well as taking note of the extensive scarring on one side of his face and the shaded visor that obscured his eyes.

"No fucking way,” you gasped. “You’re _blind_? And you’re this fucking _good_??”

You could’ve sworn you saw the hint of a smirk curling the corner of his mouth up, but it was so subtle that you were just as certain that you imagined it. “I wasn’t always. But practice makes perfect.”

"I didn’t know that there were any Glaives left,” you hedged, your curiosity and half-baked suspicions regarding his unique weaponry getting the better of you.

"To my knowledge, there aren’t,” the man sidestepped your poor attempt at information gathering as easily as he had dodged the late Red Giant. Despite that, he couldn’t seem to divest himself of the politeness that infused his being, as he afforded you a slight bow before turning away. “Please take care in your return. As you can see, the daemons are becoming bolder as of late.”

Unexpected panic rose in your chest then, but not at the prospect of being left out in the open with unstable daemons. “Will you be back at the outpost again?” You blurted out before you could stop yourself. You just couldn’t bear the thought of having him walk out of your life as quickly as he unexpectedly waltzed into it by chance.

"Most likely. It offers a bevy of information in which I would do well to keep myself appraised.”

"Ah. Well… what if I saved you the trouble of eavesdropping on hunters next time and simply give you the information you wanted? You know… cutting out the middle man?”

You watched him pause then, before turning his body obliquely back towards you as he contemplated your rather hasty suggestion. “The elimination of one middle man to substitute another, is that correct?”

You could feel heat rising to your cheeks at that, realizing after the fact that you weren’t really offering him anything that he couldn’t do himself. _I just didn’t want him to leave without a trace, and now I’ve made an ass of myself_. “I… guess?”

He let out another half chuckle at your response, and the glimpse of an actual smile on his face had your stomach doing a little flip in response. “Well, then. I suppose we shall be meeting again in a few days?”

You tried keeping the widening grin off of your face before you realized that he couldn’t see it, anyway. “Sure. My name is ________, by the way.”

Nodding in acknowledgment of the agreement that would brighten your life in ways you never would have expected, he replied. “Ignis.”

You half didn’t expect the man you now knew as Ignis to show up when he said, considering that you were well aware of his penchant for humoring you. You sort of felt bad for inadvertently taking advantage of his polite nature, and learned to keep personal questions to yourself and focused strictly on doing the job you offered to him in the first place. It was difficult for you to keep your endless curiosity well contained, but it served you well and caused Ignis to relax a bit around you, so you had motivation. In keeping it businesslike, you gained a reliable ally in the hunters field, which was something to be treasured when you were constantly surrounded by head hunters who intrinsically looked after their own interests. You learned weaknesses in certain daemons that you would have never found out on your own, yet managed to surprise him with a few tricks of your own out on the field. Both of you made a pretty good team despite the fact that Ignis was more than capable of taking down things by himself.

It wasn’t until you were snugly in your own place one night and taking the edge off of your hectic day right before bed the way you usually liked to do, and was well on your way to chasing a clinical climax when suddenly, Ignis’s face swam in your mind’s eye and startled you right into an arresting orgasm almost immediately. Even as you gasped out the waves of it, your mind exploded into panic at the fact that your fascination with him as a person had snuck into your nightly masturbatory sessions. _Shit, I can’t start doing this_.

But you couldn’t help the fact that your self-care sessions from that moment on out were a _lot_ more fulfilling if you let your mind wander to him.

To your own credit, you didn’t act any different around him. Not too much, anyway. You took complete advantage of the fact that he was blind to stare at him longer than usual while he talked, or carried on a completely casual conversation with him while taking in the details of his gait or other mannerisms to give better fuel to your lewd imagination when it was time for you to retire for the night. You had a ritual, and you looked forward to it despite not ever planning on breathing a word of it to Ignis himself. He maintained a respectful distance both physically and mentally, keeping just about everything that you yearned to know about him tucked away as neatly as his dress shirts always managed to stay within his pants. Of course, that only caused you to fill in the blanks of what you supposed was behind that carefully controlled demeanor of his. _Especially_ what he would look like when he cums.

You weren’t even embarrassed about your secret infatuation with him after awhile, until after one night of getting in over your heads with a group of volatile Bombs that had somehow found a way to feed off of the power banks that fueled the lights that kept Lestallum safe, he actually offered for you to take a breather at his place. You were stunned into silence at the generous offer, and you didn’t realize how long you had gone without replying until he calmly explained that he stayed in Lestallum and it was likely closer than your tiny hole in the wall near the hunter’s outpost. You agreed while internally freaking out at the prospect of being in Ignis’s apartment, an unfamiliar place as well as not wanting to overstep any boundaries at this innocently offered solution.

Well, sometime after the shower Ignis has graciously allowed you to have first dibs on, your decorum must’ve flown out of the window the moment you were left alone with your own thoughts and a familiar ache in your core that was yearning to be taken care of.

Spreading your legs a bit more and giving your fingers better access to your clit that had been getting a lot of work in the past few weeks, you closed your eyes and sighed as you settled your head back on the worn couch and closed your eyes to the faint sound of water running through the pipes to the bathroom in which the object of your obsession was obliviously washing the day’s hunt off of him.

And if that wasn’t enough fodder for your overly active imagination, then the boldness you felt at getting away with doing that was enough to have you moaning. It was different, being enveloped in everything about the man you used as a tool in which to get off easier, and made it strangely… _intimate_. The couch held a lingering aroma of coffee and his unique scent, and Ignis was kind enough to offer you a shirt to wear while your clothes dried (although, the shirt was way too large even for him, so you added “another man’s clothes in his closet” to the pile of unsolved mysteries about Ignis that you knew you would never get the answers to). It was long enough to reach your knees, which was great as you only realized after you had gotten to work scrubbing the grime and sweat out of your clothes that you needed to wait on your underwear to dry, as well.

It only helped your ministrations as you massaged yourself, fading your surroundings out in favor of the scenarios in your head as you normally did when you were at home. You didn’t have a linear thought process; you just took the images as they came to you, no matter how disjointed they were. It was an entire experience of you immersing yourself in the conjured idea of Ignis, grown strong through repeated basic interactions with him and spun into grandiose scenes at your imagination’s behest that drove you fast and familiar towards your release.

It was right before you crested over that the sound of a door opening wrenched you forcibly from your fantasies and abruptly into reality, realizing too late that the lull of running water had long ceased and Ignis had stepped right into the livingroom and in full view of you taking some personal time on his couch. If he was a person that possessed any sort of passable sight, then your preemptive heart attack would have been well warranted. Instead, he merely tilted his head in your general direction before walking past you into the small but well organized kitchen area. “Apologies for taking so long, I’m sure you’re ravenous by now.”

Your eyes remained rather wide as you took in the blessed image that was Ignis freshly washed and quite casual, and even though your hand remained still on your clit since you thought you were caught, your libido screamed at you that this was everything you wanted. A basic white t-shirt hugged his upper body nicely while grey sweatpants adorned his long legs and immediately made you wonder if he went commando. His hair was out of its usual pompadour style that accentuated his bone structure and instead laid damp and flat across his forehead, and his _eyes_ …

You didn’t think you had ever seen him without the shaded visor he wore. The eye with the extensive scarring was permanently shut, but the other was the most haunting ice blue you had ever seen. You gaped at him even as he easily navigated to the fridge and pulled out a few things, and you blinked repeatedly as you realized he was actually going to make dinner.

"Are you fucking _serious_? You cook, too?” You were actually wondering if Ignis was even real or a very vivid conjured figment of your questionable imagination. “Is there anything you _can’t_ do?”

Letting out one of those signature chuckles that you liked so much, he began arranging various items on the cutting board in front of him. “Well, I was always unable to coax the person I specifically developed this skill for to eat any sort of vegetables, no matter how well I prepared them.” Taking a moment to feel along the handles of the knives in the stand in front of him, he selected the one he wanted and started meticulously chopping off the ends of the carrots he had brought out like he could do it in his sleep. You watched all of this in awe, idly fingering yourself to the treat it was to see him like this. “I hope you’re not a picky eater.”

"Ah, no, don’t worry about that,” you struggled to keep your voice from betraying your constant state of arousal, and cleared your throat to steady it. “I’m lucky to eat some days as it is. So I’m definitely not going to complain about a home cooked meal.” _Nor am I going to complain about all of this hand porn you’ve given to me._

"I am happy to oblige. You’ve been an exceptional help in my task of making sure the borders of Lestallum are properly secured. It’s the least I could do.”

"You’ve been doing this all by yourself? No wonder you’re such a badass.” _A badass that is completely oblivious to his sex appeal._ “Doesn’t it get lonely?”

Ignis paused for a brief moment in his cutting, and you inwardly kicked yourself for initiating a possibly intrusive question. He had been opening up slowly over the weeks you two had your partnership, but you still tried avoiding putting your foot in your mouth when it came to him.

"It… can be,” he admitted, resuming the task at hand. “But I do have a few friends that assist me in intervals. Our paths are rather scattered at the moment, but we make do with what we’re given.”

It was cryptic, and offered a lot without very much at all, and was definitely what you expected from Ignis. You didn’t think you’d ever get to know the man in his entirety past what he wanted you to know about him, and you were finally okay with that.

What you _weren’t_ okay with was the fact that you still had your hand in your crotch this entire time, and even for as much as you wanted that release that would inevitably relax you enough to go to sleep right after, you were finally starting to feel ashamed at what you were doing on his couch not very many feet away from him. _Just because he’s blind doesn’t mean you should take advantage of it like this._ Getting up from the couch and ignoring the throbbing between your legs at the abrupt lack of stimulation, you walked over to the kitchen sink and turned on the water. You noted that Ignis’s head followed your movements as soon as you got up, a slight furrow on his brow. “Is something the matter?” He inquired as you reached for the soap.

"Yeah, instead of watching you make this dinner, I should be helping you with it, I’m sorry,” you hurriedly said, working a decent lather between your palms.

"Ah, but I didn’t want to interrupt you.” The bar of soap slipped right from between your fingers and clattered obnoxiously against the sides of the stainless steel sink, and the sound it made helped jar you out of the stasis his words caused in you. Scrambling for the slippery object fruitlessly, you chased it around in circles as you stuttered. “Uh, I wasn’t doing anything.”

You heard him place the knife he was using down on the chopping board, and you were finally able to grasp the slippery bastard and slam it rather hard back in its place to the side of the sink. You rinsed the remnants of soap off of your hands, shocked to see that there was a slight tremor in them as you did so. _No. There’s no way he knows. I wasn’t making a sound. I was talking casually with him. Astrals, I know you’ve long forsaken us mortals but I’m going to have to ask you to not have this happen to me right now._

You jumped almost completely out of your skin as he reached around you and gently yet firmly stopped you from scrubbing your hands raw in a panic. You were always careful of maintaining physical distance from him, even though it wasn’t abnormal for either of you to help the other up in the throes of battle against feisty daemons. But now, you were too conscious of his body heat radiating down your back as well as staring dumbstruck at the water running over both of your hands. In your peripheral vision, you saw his other hand reach around and shut off the faucet, leaving you with the sounds of dripping water and the heavy breaths you couldn’t begin to hide.

"Did you think I wouldn’t know?” Ignis spoke close to your ear, and you could hear the smirk that graced his lips as he did so. “My sight may have left me, but my other senses have not.”

 _There are no gods_. “I’m… sorry, I…” you didn’t know how to phrase an apology that you never expected to be in the position to give.

"Is this a nightly ritual of yours?” He continued rather casually, and the hand that was on the faucet came to rest at your hip. You were explicitly aware of your lack of underwear now, knowing that nothing but an oversized cotton t-shirt was between you and his skin.

"Y-yes,” you swallowed roughly, but too stunned to move. “I… just to take the edge off.” Your entire face felt like it was on fire now, and your voice was meek and faltering as you explained away your audacity at trying to get yourself off earlier.

"Understandable, and a common exercise amongst a great many people,” Ignis replied as if he wasn’t explaining the proclivity of masturbation amongst the masses to someone who was absolutely mortified that she was caught getting off on his couch. “Would I be correct in assuming that your lasting fixation on me has leeched its way into your… _private_ sessions?”

The way his voice lowered at those last words made a shiver go through your body. “Maybe,” you hedged, even while knowing how futile it was. But you still couldn’t bring yourself to outright admit it, hands caught down your hypothetical pants or not. The entire situation was just too embarrassing yet simultaneously arousing in ways you were desperately trying to get under control while you still could.

"I see,” Ignis murmured, and while you were trying to read his tone of voice, he carefully moved your hand from the sink to shockingly rest on your stomach. “On the off chance that I’ve not erred in my assumption… it would be my honor to have you… guide me.”

It seemed to be forever and a day before you processed what he was asking you, and even longer before you worked a bit through the haze that had settled over your mind to work your hand out from underneath his. _I can’t believe this is happening._ You took his slender fingers in your own and moved them down to the hem of the long shirt you had borrowed before easing them underneath the fabric and getting them closer to your goal. You were waiting with baited breath for Ignis to call your bluff, put a stop to whatever was going to happen, and just pretend that it never came to pass. But when the warm pressure of his fingertips lighted upon your clit, you gasped and stood ramrod straight.

"Shhh… _relax_ ,” Ignis reassured you. “If it helps, you can simply pretend I’m not here.”

"That’s… that’s pretty impossible,” you managed through gritted teeth. Your hand still rested atop his, but his fingers flexed experimentally and had your breath stuttering at the stimulation from an unfamiliar source. It half tickled to have him touch you so intimately, so you pressed his fingers more firmly against your core and tried erasing the oddity of the situation within the pressure that immediately sent signals through your entire body.

Another one of those blasted chuckles was heard, only this time you were able to feel it at well while you were in such close proximity to him. His free hand made its way from your hip up to your breast and massaged the mound carefully, and for whatever reason he decided to keep that hand above your shirt rather than go for skin to skin contact. It added a nice series of sensations for you to wrestle with as your nipples hardened and you squirmed underneath his touch. Closing your eyes, you chanced immersing yourself in the entire situation and let out a small moan that you were still bashful to emit.

"I’m curious, _______. Why am I the subject of your infatuation?” 

You swallowed before gathering the fragments of your thoughts in some kind of coherency despite the rising arousal heating your blood. “Because you’re…” you mentally stumbled as his fingers pinched your nipple. “… confident but not cocky, suave without even trying. And you’re a mystery that you won’t let me crack… but your ambiguity is… familiar to me now. Comforting. I actually trust you with my life, and- good _gods_ ,” a long finger of his went past the clit it was massaging to tease your entrance.

"What types of things would you like to know about me?” He continued as if it were just a normal conversation, even though his lips brushed against the junction of your neck and shoulder right after he asked you the question that had you instantly frustrated in more than one way.

"Astrals, _everything_. I want to know how you lost your sight. I want to know who your friends are, and what you like to do outside of daemon hunt for the safety of others. Why you wield magic like the Lucian king’s most trusted bodyguards. Your favorite color, what you like to read.” You panted openly now, timidly gyrating your hips along with his fingers that honestly needed no real instruction on how to work a clit. “I want to know _who you are_ , Ignis. Even if one day, you disappear into the shadows and never meet me in front of that message board at the hunter’s outpost again.”

Another finger of his left your clit to join the other inside of you and slid in and out at a languid pace. “And if I refuse to satiate your curiosity?”

"Then I’ll just have to make do with what you have given me,” You bit your lip and lolled your head to the side. _Let me be inexplicably in love with a man I barely know, then. I don’t care_.

There were a few moments where you hung on the precipice of orgasm as his ministrations slowed, taking in your words and reading in between them with a perception that didn’t require physical eyes to see.

"Perhaps we can come to a sort of agreement,” Ignis said as both of the fingers he had sunk within you were removed and replaced to their original destination of your sensitive nub. You bucked into it obediently, your own nearly forgotten hand leaving the top of his to grasp the sink in front of you. “But I’d like to hear you cum, for starters.”

 _Oh_. It didn’t take much more than that for you to acquiesce, considering that you had kept yourself on edge ever since he had left his room. Your hips jerked upwards, pressing more firmly against his hands as your vision whited out with the intensity of your orgasm, a strangled cry that was a mesh of random keening and some arrangement of syllables that made up his name. You gasped repeatedly, blinking rapidly as your chest heaved with every tremor and every muscle in your body seemed to melt into the rush of endorphins it had been waiting for. Without thinking about it, you let your body weight fall into his chest, and he held you there while you gathered yourself.

"I must admit,” Ignis said softly. “There aren’t many times that I mourn the loss of sight, but I _do_ wish I had seen your face in that moment.”

With the high of acute arousal gone from your system, your brain started sending all sorts of signals of what you just did… and who had helped you do it. “…shit. _Shit_ ,” you pulled away, unable to turn around and look at him. “Ignis, I-”

"-should return the favor, I agree,” he finished for you, as he once again took your hand by the wrist to turn you around before placing it directly over the bulge of his pants that had probably been poking at you since you began but had been too caught up in your own mind to even think about what that even meant. For the upteenth time that evening, you found yourself at a loss for breath and words. It amazed you how he wasn’t a forceful person, but he didn’t need to be. He simply guided you to where he wanted you and you couldn’t help but follow. Your fingers flexed timidly around the protruding fabric, and you slowly trained your eyes up to his face as if he should give you further confirmation that this was indeed what he wanted. You were instantly treated by the unnerving stare of that startlingly blue eye, peeking out from between strands of his darkened hair that still dripped water onto his shirt to create a pattern of wet spots that was somehow easier to focus your attention on for a moment.

You didn’t know why, but it was officially more intimate for you to touch Ignis in this way than if he had just decided to lift you up against the counter and push himself into you. You trailed the hem of his waistband before slipping your fingers along the inside of his pants and brushing the warm and soft skin of his member with your own. There was only the most faint of inhalations heard as you eased him out of his confines and gazed upon his cock unhindered, studying the tufts of dark blonde hair surrounding that prize. _Wonder how many times he’s nicked himself keeping this groomed before getting it right._ Remembering at that moment that you hadn’t the slightest clue on how to properly jerk a guy off, you timidly grasped him. “Ah… well, it’s _your_ turn to guide _me_ , I guess.”

His hand met yours instantly, and arranged your digits appropriately before strengthening your grip. “Tighter.”

You followed his lead, grasping him to the point where you were afraid that you were going to cut off circulation, and only felt better about it once he began easing you into a pumping motion. Watching both of your hands coast over the head of his penis before coming back down again, and the way the skin seemed to effortlessly stretch and follow each and every movement was quite mesmerizing to you. You got the courage to look back up at his face again, and took in the rising flush on his cheeks and the slight part in his beautiful lips with the scar you yearned to kiss.

"Do you do this often as well?” You almost whispered as you studied every detail of him.

"For an apparently hot-blooded male, I suppose not,” Ignis’s voice washed over you, tinted with a bit of that low pitch you heard from him earlier, and despite your recent orgasm you felt your hormones perk up. “But I indulge every now and then… to take the edge off,” he tacked that small upward quirk of the lips to the end of your borrowed words, and you flexed your fingers in response.

"Do you have anyone in mind while you’re doing this?” 

"I’ve been as fixated on you as you have of me. But I’m sure that comes to no surprise.”

It shouldn’t have, but it did, hearing him admit it. Taking a moment to rub your thumb against the purpled head of his cock to gather the precum there before resuming the grip and the pace he set, you noted the moment his own hand fell away to let you take control as he braced himself against the counter.

"You don’t even know what I look like,” you breathed out, twisting your hand slightly in your pumping motion and seeing the pleasurable twitch that wracked his lithe yet muscular frame in response.

"I don’t need to,” his voice was more guttural now, and fanned the smoldering embers of arousal within you. “I know what you smell like, from the perfume you sometimes remember to wear, the endorphins in your sweat after a battle, to the musk you cannot hide no matter how oblivious you wish I was to your exhibition earlier.” You couldn’t take your eyes off of him now, with his hips meeting your hand and coaxing you to go a little bit faster. “I’ve now felt what your skin is like against mine, and I am happy to say that it meshes nicely with what I had already conjured in my minds eye.”

You forgot about how awkward you were about jerking him off the more the words poured from his lips, desperate to be heard and effectively blowing your mind right out to the Disc of Cauthess and back. You changed your technique as you felt the need, using his body language and the way his breaths quickened as your guide.

"I find it so ironic that we’re doing this when you shy away from anything personal I happen to slip up and ask you,” your palm moved fluidly along his shaft now, already seemingly ingrained in your muscle memory. “Why do you hold back from me?”

"Because, _______… I’ve come to want everything that you are while knowing I can never give you what you truly crave.” Ignis actually bit his lower lip, and suddenly there was nothing more you wanted than to see him lose the grips he still had on himself to you. “It’s unfair, and uncharacteristically… selfish of me. I wish to spare both of us the inevitable distress.”

Placing your unoccupied hand across his chest, waiting until you could feel his racing heartbeat and be connected to him this way, you took a deep breath. “Well, don’t spare a damn thing. Fuck it, Ignis. Life is unfair, and there’s nothing you can do to convince me that you’re not worth every single hardship I can imagine. Just… _let it go_.”

You weren’t sure if it was necessarily your words that had the desired effect on him, or the fact that you had finally physically chased him to the precipice and right over it, but it wasn’t long until Ignis let out a choked cry and released himself right into your hand. You kept your grip firm as you stilled your motions, allowing him to ride it out as he saw fit. Blinking at the ropes of cum that coated your hand, some of your arm and mostly landed on the front of your borrowed t-shirt, you felt the muscles in his member twitch until he had finally finished spending himself.

Ignis’s head remained bowed as it bobbed lightly with heaving breaths as he gathered himself, and your eyes were burning because you just realized that you had refused to blink during the entirety of that little session, not wanting to miss a moment of it. You slowly released him and pulled your hand back to look at the warm, sticky residue that was left on it.

"I made a mess, didn’t I?”

Shrugging even though you knew the motion was lost on him, you lifted a finger to your mouth and flitted your tongue out to taste him. “Yeah. But that’s okay.” _I swear his cum might be caffeinated; how much coffee does this man drink on a daily basis_?

Ignis took a moment to finger comb his hair back from his face then, and you swore you felt your inner walls contract at that motion. “Dinner may be postponed for awhile longer. We need to get cleaned up.”

You coughed. “I can just… well, I’d need another shirt, but you just got _out_ of the shower and-” your babble was cut off by Ignis closing the distance between you and finally meeting your lips with his. It was slow and affectionate, and you didn’t fight his tongue as it explored yours and left your entire body abuzz with want.

"We’ll make do. I thankfully have a collection of shirts at my disposal, and an abundance of hot water.” The tip of his nose brushed the side of your cheek. “Also… my favorite color is purple.”

"Ah, well…” you shuddered even as everything within you cheered at just that little piece of information freely offered. “That’s a start. I said a bunch of other things that I wanted to know about you, too.”

"Indeed you did. Lead me to the shower if you’d like to know more.”

You looked at him incredulously even as a full smile spread across his face and lit up your entire world. “It’s _your_ bathroom, don’t you know how to get there better than I?”

"Perhaps,” Ignis reached out and intertwined his fingers with yours. “But you’ve long since proven to be an extraordinary asset to my needs… forgive me if you find me overly attached to your assistance in my life from this point forward.”

As you led him around the small island in the kitchen to make your way to your next destination, you didn’t even need to tell him that there was nothing to forgive.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the shirt the reader borrowed is Gladio's. LOLOL


End file.
